


out of my league

by koutarous



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tumblr Prompt, designated driver!dongmin, single and bitter!moonbin, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: bin wakes up in a stranger's bed.or“we were both at this party and you were the designated driver but i was too drunk to give you my address so i woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didnt sleep together” au





	out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the binu! i saw [this prompt](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/141462393317/assorted-weirdly-specific-aus) and i immediately thought of them!

moon bin was okay with being single.  

sure, a lot of the time it felt like he was third wheeling his friends in relationships, but other than that, he didn’t mind playing mario kart with robots, or going to the movie theatre alone.  well, that's what he told himself.

in reality, everything he did nowadays either made him hyper aware of how single he was.  he was only 20, but even minhyuk, one year his junior, had a boyfriend. he let out a sigh. maybe he did mind being single.

he wanted to play mario kart with another human being.  he wanted to go watch the new avengers movie with someone who wouldn’t make out with their boyfriend in the seat next to him. he hated to admit it, but he wanted a significant other, or at least another friend who was single.

just as he sat down with his breakfast (or lunch, as it was well past noon) his phone began to ring.  after shoving a spoonful of lucky charms in his mouth, he picked up the phone.  it was his friend (who was also in a relationship), jinwoo.

“bin. we’re going out tonight.”

bin swallowed the last of the cereal and hummed. he couldn’t help but be happy that he was actually going out with jinwoo _without_ his boyfriend tagging alon _g._

“where?”

“a friend of a friend’s place. it’s a party. you in?”

bin didn’t have to think twice.

“definitely” he began, “wait, you don’t want me to drive us, do you?”

“bro, of course not.  myungjun’s friend is driving us.”

bin rolled his eyes. of course myungjun was coming with them.  he spoke too soon.  at least his friend would drive them home at the end of the night.

“sounds good.”

 

a few hours later, bin was irritated.  he walked along dark streets, following a map on his phone to find the location of the gathering he was supposed to be attending.  as it turned out, myungjun’s friend could only give them a ride home, not a ride there.  he bitterly walked through an area of town he hadn’t been in before.  the weight of his bag only made it worse. he groaned. _tonight better be worth it_ , he thought as he walked along, finally hearing some faint edm music coming from down the street.

 

* * *

 

when bin woke up, his head was pounding as if someone had took a jackhammer to it.  how much did he have to drink last night? after trying to open his eyes, he let out a groan and squeezed them shut.  that wasn't going to happen for another few minutes. sunlight was filtering in through the window, and bin didn’t want to deal with the day.  he stuck his hand outside the covers to feel around for his phone.  where was his phone? 

bin’s eyes shot open.  this wasn’t his room.  the walls were white, and matched the duvet he had wrapped himself in. he was lying shirtless, in a stranger’s room, and he couldn’t find his phone.  on the table next to the bed, there was a glass of water.  he picked it up and downed it, finding his shirt and pants (with his phone in the pocket) on the floor.  he creaked open the door and tiptoed down the hallway, trying to be quiet.

the closer he got to the door down the hallway, the more it smelled like bacon.  he closed his eyes and and inhaled deeply, and frowned when he remembered that he wouldn’t get the chance to eat any.  he just needed to get out of there.

“moon bin!” a voice said from the other room.  he cringed.  he had been found. “you’re awake! come and have breakfast.” bin was conflicted.  truthfully, his situation was a bit embarrassing.  one one hand, he didn’t know this guy’s name, nor did he remember anything from last night.  on the other hand, free food.  he decided he could manage an awkward situation for some breakfast.

walking into what he assumed was the kitchen, his jaw dropped.

standing in an apron and cooking breakfast was one of the most attractive guys he had seen in his life.  he was tall - possibly taller than bin.  a black fringe framed his pale face and full lips.  the man took a break from cooking to pour bin a coffee and give him a plate.  bin took a seat at the counter.

“holy smokes,” bin said as he took a sip of coffee. “you’re _way_ out of my league.”

the man turned around, causing bin to blush.  it was apparent he was blushing as well.

“pardon me?”

bin shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, nodding as he chewed and holding up a hand to indicate that the man should be patient.  

“it’s just that, what kind of guy looks as good as you do, and gives a glass of water and cooks breakfast for their hookup?” he said.  

the man looked troubled, as if he was searching for the right words to say.  bin had been pretty blunt, to be fair.

“um,” he began, biting his lip. “we didn’t hook up.”

now it was bin’s turn to be embarrassed. “are you sure? i mean, i woke up in what i’m assuming was your bed, without a-”

“i know, i was there! i mean, not there, but, um, i put you to bed there.” the man said, looking at the floor as his cheeks reddened.  bin couldn't help but be endeared by his rambling. “anyways i’m sure jinwoo told you that he had arranged for a designated driver last night.  i’m lee dongmin.”

“oh my god.” bin softly rested his head against the cool counter and closed his eyes.  why didn’t he think before he spoke? “so why am i here? instead of my apartment?” he mumbled.

“oh my god indeed.” dongmin hummed, leaning back against the counter.  “you refused to tell me your address.  you said that you didn’t want me to rob you.” he chuckled. “i had already dropped jinwoo and myungjun off, so i just brought you back here.  i slept _on the couch_ by the way.”

bin whined.

“i am _so_ sorry.” he stood up from his seat. “thank you so much for your hospitality," he said, plastering on a polite smile, "and for dealing with me last night.” he bowed and began to walk out of the kitchen.

“i didn’t mean to scare you off.” dongmin said, face slightly pink.  “you can shower, or eat more food if you’d like.”

bin smiled awkwardly.  he had already made himself look bad, and he didn’t want to waste any more of dongmin’s time.

“it’s fine, really. thanks though.”

 

bin collapsed on his bed when he got home. he scrolled through his phone’s camera roll, cringing at the selfies he had taken and blurry photos of a house he didn’t recognize.  when he checked his messages, he noticed he texts from an unknown number.

 

 **xxx-xxx-xxx** : i don’t think i’m out of your league at all.

 **xxx-xxx-xxx** : this is dongmin, by the way.  you insisted on giving me your number last night.

 **xxx-xxx-xxx** :would you be interested in having dinner with me next friday?

**Author's Note:**

> i promise my next fic will not involve alcohol? i don't know why i'm like this? i kinda forced myself to write this because i've been in a slump lately tbh! tell me what you guys thought? or tell me about my spelling mistakes and cry over binu with me on my [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/), or on my twitter @smlleflower


End file.
